Une vie à deux
by missflower62
Summary: Suite de "L'amour est plus fort qu'une simple règle". Callen et Rose vivent enfin ensemble mais leur histoire est loin d'être terminée et la vie va leur réserver quelques surprises...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

D'abord je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! Comme cadeau j'ai décidé de publier la suite de ma fiction « L'amour est plus fort qu'une simple règle ». J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le faire car je suis en faculté de médecine et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre et si il vous plaît je mettrais la suite vendredi !

Petite précision : l'histoire se déroule quelques mois après la fin de l'autre.

Bonne lecture !

…...

_(Mois de Novembre)_

**-T'es sûr qu'on n'est pas en retard ?**

**-Si on l'était ma sœur m'aurait déjà appelé**, lui répondis-je.

Nous étions en train de remonter l'allée qui menait à la maison de ma sœur. Depuis que j'avais emménagé chez Callen, nous allions souvent manger chez eux et eux chez nous. Même si au début j'avais un peu de mal à me faire l'idée que j'habitais désormais chez Callen, j'avais fini par prendre mes marques. J'étais toujours aussi amoureuse de lui même s'il nous arrivait parfois d'avoir quelques accrochages. En arrivant sur le perron j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. Avant même que je ne pose le doigt sur la sonnette la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ma sœur sortit :

**-Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser j'aurais dû te prévenir mais après tout, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois la seule à la supporter !**

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander pourquoi elle s'excusait quand la cause de tout cela fit son apparition.

**-Où est ma deuxième fille qui m'a tellement manqué**, s'exclama une voix.

Même si reconnus la voix, je fixais ma sœur du regard qui fit semblant de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparut Marie Hale, ma mère pour mon plus grand désespoir.

Je ne savais plus vraiment comment j'en étais arrivé là, assise à table à écouter ma mère qui monopolisait toute la discussion. Je m'étais laissé porter par les événements car malgré tous les efforts que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que ma mère était là. Je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas, mon beau-frère paraissait désespéré. Callen, lui, était resté parfaitement calme, inébranlable, comme si de rien n'était.

**-Alors comme ça ma petite Rose est amoureuse**_,_ commença ma mère, **comment tu l'as rencontré ?**

Aïe, je sentais que la conversation n'allait pas me plaire.

**-Au travail**, répondis-je.

-**Tu as vraiment emménagé avec lui ? Tu as fait des progrès ma chérie ! Quand je pense que tu avais refusé de t'installer avec Alexis, c'était un homme charmant pourtant !**

Tiens, prend toi ça en pleine tête ! Je respirai un grand coup ne sachant même plus ou me mettre. Je sentis la main de Callen sur ma cuisse ce qui m'apaisa un peu.

**-Ce qui signifie que la prochaine étape pour vous c'est le mariage !**

Je sentis Callen se raidir à côté de moi et mon beau-frère lui jeta un regard compatissant.

**-N'écoutez surtout pas ma fille quand elle dit qu'elle n'est pas prête sinon je peux vous assurer que dans 20 ans vous en serez même pas fiancés !**

Je n'avais même pas honte, j'étais juste désespéré. Le fait qu'à cet instant précis, Callen ne savait même pas quoi répondre me fit un peu sourire.

-**Mais que suis-je bête j'ai oublié le vin,** s'exclama mon beau-frère, **Callen tu veux bien m'accompagner pour choisir ?**

D'un simple regard je fis comprendre à Tom à quel point je l'adorais en ce moment. Callen n'avait pas à subir les remarques de ma mère, je devais les affronter toutes seules. Une fois partis, je me retournais vers ma mère, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée :

**-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ?**

**-Pourquoi tu te mets à chaque fois dans tous ses états quand je parle de mariage ?**, s'étonna ma mère.

**-Parce que j'ai pas envie de finir comme toi**, lâchai-je.

Ma sœur me lança un violent coup de pied sous la table qui me brouilla la vue pendant quelques secondes.

**-Si vous pouviez attendre le dessert avant de vous battre histoire que l'on passe une bonne soirée,** demanda ma sœur sur un ton calme.

**-Mais avec plaisir**, lui répondis-je en me redressant sur ma chaise, **si tu me m'expliquais ce que tu fais à Los Angeles ?**

**-J'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison spéciale pour venir voir mes filles. Mais pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de ce Callen ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, vida d'un traite mon verre et me préparais à cette longue soirée.

_(Trois heures plus tard)_

Ma séance de torture venait de prendre fin et je me précipitai d'aller dans la voiture pour souffler. Callen ne décrochait pas un mot et je m'en voulais terriblement. Ma mère avait passé sa soirée à se plaindre, lancer une ou deux répliques cinglantes et ses sous-entendus à n'en plus finir. Je me doutais bien qu'un jour cela arriverait mais c'était trop tôt. Callen n'avait même pas encore mis le contact comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

**-Je suis désolé,** avouai-je, s**i j'avais su...**

**-J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça, je pensais pas...enfin on a largement mérité une bonne nuit de repos**, avoua-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

J'essayai de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées en me disant que la soirée aurait pu être pire.

-**J'ai intérêt à offrir un super cadeau de Noël à mon beau-frère,** déclarai-je.

**-Il m 'a expliqué que ta mère lui avait aussi fait le coup du mariage**, expliqua-t-il, **une femme vraiment charmante.**

Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser de nouveau quand mon portable sonna.

**-Salut Nell !**

**-Désolé d'interrompre votre soirée mais un marine a disparu. Il était censé se marier il y a trois heures mais il n'est jamais venu. Je t'envoie l'adresse du lieu de réception et j'appelle le reste de l'équipe.**

Nell raccrocha et je me demandai pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu appeler un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je mis Callen au courant et nous partîmes aussitôt.

_(Une heure plus tard)_

J'étais dans la salle de réception, observant le peu d'invités qu'il restait. La salle était magnifique, décoré exclusivement avec des roses et la pièce montée trônait au milieu. Callen discutait avec l'agent qui avait reçu l'alerte de la disparition de James Baker, marine depuis 5 ans. Je parcourais la salle, observant le comportement des invités, mais très vite je me sentis mal car il y avait une forte odeur de rose qui me donna des vertiges. Je sortis le plus vite possible prendre l'air et maudit la mariée d'avoir choisi ce thème.

**-Bon alors explique-nous**, s'exclama Kensi qui arrivait derrière moi avec Deeks.

**-Le mariage devait avoir lieu vers 19 heures mais le marié n'est jamais arrivé, son téléphone et sa voiture ont été retrouvé un peu plus loin dans la rue avec des traces de sang. Maintenant il faut interroger tout ce beau monde, je vous laisse choisir la mariée, les témoins ou les parents ?**

**-Les témoins,** choisit Deeks, **aucune envie de consoler la mariée.**

**-La pauvre, déclara Kensi, c'était censé être la plus belle journée de sa vie.**

**-Elle devrait être contente,** s'exclama Deeks, **elle vient d'éviter de faire la pire erreur de sa vie !**

**-Quoi ?,** s'insurgea Kensi, t**u crois vraiment...**

Je ne les écoutais même plus. Le débat sur le mariage était typique de deux personnes qui s'aiment mais qui n'osent se l'avouer. Je préférais ne pas les interrompre car cette discussion pourrait déclencher quelque chose chez eux. Je partis donc voir la mariée. Elle était assise toute seule dans un coin, les traits tirés et les yeux remplis de larmes.

**-Bonsoir, je suis l'agent Brown, vous auriez quelques minutes pour moi ?**

Elle hocha la tête et je m'assis en face d'elle.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé,** lui dis-je, **nous faisons tout pour le retrouver.**

**-Merci, et moi qui croyez que l'on allait enfin pouvoir se marier.**

Je fronçai les sourcils et elle s'empressa de continuer.

**-Les parents de James sont divorcés alors vous imaginez bien qu'il était opposé à toute idée de mariage. Ma mère m'avait dit que c'était une « marchandise endommagée ». C'est toujours un peu compliqué les belles-mères,** ajouta la mariée avec un petit sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire, malgré une odeur de rose qui persistait à me donner mal à la tête. Je dut me rendre à l'évidence que je n'allais pas pouvoir me reposer tout de suite.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis super contente de retrouver les personnes qui avaient aimés la première histoire : D mais je suis aussi contente de voir qu'elle intéresse d'autres personnes ! J'ai également décidé de mettre un peu plus de Densi dans ma fic', j'essaie de respecter un maximum les personnages donc soyez indulgent je n'ai pas l' habitude d'en écrire:P_

_C'est un court chapitre mais le prochain sera riche en émotions !_

_Bonne lecture._

Après avoir interrogé tous les invités, nous décidions de rentrer au bureau car malheureusement nous n'avions aucune piste. J'avais fini par reprendre mes esprits même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma mère et aux paroles de la mariée. Je me sentais vulnérable et ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mais après tout, il était déjà 2 heures du matin et je me disais qu'il s'agirait sûrement de la fatigue. La voix d'Eric me rappela à la réalité :

-**Nous avons vérifié il n'y avait aucune caméra dans les environs qui permettrait d'identifier l'agresseur de James Baker, ses comptes bancaires sont parfaitement normaux.**

Il y eut un long silence car personne n'avait vraiment d'idée et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Je n'avais aucune idée sur l'identité de la personne qui aurait pu enlever le marine et encore moins sur l'endroit où il était retenu.

-J**ames n'a été qu'une seule fois en mission à l'étranger avec cinq autres marines,** expliqua Nell qui affichait les photos, **l'un d'entre eux est mort pendant cette mission : Laura Parley. Le rapport explique juste qu'ils se sont fait piéger.**

**-Eric trouve-nous les adresses de chaque marine qui a participé à cette mission et on va tous les interroger. Rose et Nell trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur Laura Parley, **ordonna Callen.

Ils partirent tous les quatre tandis que Nell et moi commençons nos recherches.

Laura Parley menait une vie parfaitement normale avant de mourir ce qui nous ne facilitait pas la tâche. Mais je sentais qu'il y avait un lien entre sa mort et la disparition de Baker mais lequel ? Sa famille vivait près de New York et n'avait ni enfant, ni mari. Une petite idée germa dans ma tête mais pour ça j'avais besoin de trouver l'endroit où été enterré Laura. Le seul problème venait du fait qu'il n'était même pas 3 heures du matin et le cimetière n'allait sûrement pas être ouvert. Depuis que je travaillais au NCIS je savais qu'à chaque problème il y avait une solution : Hetty ! J'arrivai à son bureau au pas de course :

**-Hetty j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide** !, m'exclamai-je, c**ela m'arrangerait beaucoup si vous usiez de votre autorité pour me faire ouvrir un cimetière. Bien sûr je pourrais attendre quelques heures le temps que le soleil se lève mais la vie de James Baker est en vie.**

Elle me fixa pendant quelques instants comme si elle voulait s'assurer que je ne plaisantais pas puis décrocha le téléphone :

-**Je m'occupe du cimetière Mademoiselle Brown, mais appelez aussi Monsieur Deeks et Mademoiselle Blye pour qu'il vous rejoigne là-bas.**

Je la remerciai et partis chercher mon manteau tout en frissonnant à l'idée que j'allais me promener dans un cimetière au beau milieu de la nuit.

_(Trente minutes plus tard)_

**-T'es vraiment sûr que l'on doit y aller **?, me demanda Deeks alors qu'un employé ouvrait la porte.

-**Pour la vingtième fois en deux minutes je t'assure que c'est indispensable,** lui répondis-je.

**-Pourquoi c'est pas Sam et Callen qui t'accompagne ?**

**-Me dis pas que t'as peur ?, **plaisanta Kensi.

Nous venions d'entrer et même si je ne le montrais pas je ne me sentais vraiment pas rassurée. Heureusement le cimetière n'était pas très grand et la tombe de Laura était proche de l'entrée. J'étais concentré dans ma recherche lorsqu'une phrase de Kensi pour Deeks me stoppa dans ma progression :

**-Si jamais il m'arrive tu viendras mettre des fleurs sur ma tombe ?**

Le pauvre il était loin de s'attendre à cette question ! Je repris mes recherches tout doucement, attendant avec impatience la réponse de Deeks.

**-Non.**

Je me retournai pour voir s'il était sérieux et apparemment oui.

-**Parce que si jamais tu meurs ça signifie que j'ai mal fait mon boulot et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience, **lui expliqua-t-il avant de passer devant moi.

Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais applaudi mais bon on était quand même dans un cimetière. Kensi semblait abasourdie et ne put rien répondre. Au fond j'étais contente pour eux. Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne sortait pas encore ensemble loin de là, mais là on était quand même en bonne voie . Je finis par trouver la tombe et pour mon plus grand plaisir j'avais vu juste.

_(Une heure plus tard)_

Nous étions tous aux hangars de bateaux accompagnés des 4 marines qui avaient été en mission avec Laura Parley et James Baker. Je savais que l'un d'entre eux était très proche de Laura et qu'il retenait sûrement James. La tombe de Laura était parfaitement entretenue comme si quelqu'un venait toutes les semaines la nettoyer. Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant leur mission et je comptais bien savoir quoi.

-**Messieurs j'aimerais savoir à quand remonte la dernière fois où vous êtes allée sur la tombe de Laura Parley.**

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'un des quatre me répondit:

-**Pas depuis son enterrement.**

Il y eut un petit rire derrière moi qui venait d'un autre marine. Il regardait le sol, évitant tout regard, et il serrait ses mains comme s'il se retenait de se lever.

**-C'est vous qui déposez des fleurs sur sa tombe, d**éclarai-je, c**'était qui Laura pour vous ?**

**-Ma fiancée **!, s'écria-t-il en se levant, **et ils l'ont tué,** ajouta-t-il en désignant ses anciens partenaires.

Callen et Sam l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'interrogation tandis que Kensi et Deeks emmenaient les trois autres dans la salle d'à côté. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'asseoir et écouter les deux versions. Le fiancée de Laura Parley expliqua que lors de leur mission ils sont tombés dans un piège et Laura reçut une balle de la jambe. Malheureusement James Baker leur ordonna de se replier sans même secourir Laura. L'enlèvement de James Baker était une vengeance. Dans quelques minutes il dirait où est-ce qu'il le retient et je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi ! J'étais littéralement épuisée et tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer chez moi. Il y eut un claquement de porte et Kensi apparut.

**-Vivement que cette affaire soit finie et... ça va Rose ?**

**-Oui pourquoi ?**

**-Prends-le pas mal, mais tu es aussi blanche qu'un lavabo d'hôpital.**

Je la rassurai en disant que c'était sûrement à cause de la fatigue mais bizarrement j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose.

_(Deux heures plus tard)_

-**Enfin chez soi !**, m'exclamai-je alors que Callen fermait la porte derrière lui.

-**M'en parle pas**, souffla-t-il, **tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

Je le suivis dans la cuisine, ouvrit le placard à biscuit mais rien ne me tentait. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec Callen depuis qu'il avait rencontré ma mère et j'avais besoin d'en parler.

**-Je suis désolé pour hier soir.**

**-Je crois que tu m'en as déjà parlé**, dit-il en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

**-C'est pas drôle, je culpabilise depuis hier soir !**

Il leva les yeux au ciel s'approcha de moi et s'arrêta brutalement dans sa lancé :

-**Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu ne veux pas te marier ?**

C'était exactement ce que je craignais ! Ma mère avait vraiment un don pour retourner le cerveau des gens.

-**Quoique ma mère puisse dire je ne veux pas me marier, je suis parfaitement heureuse comme ça, **avouai-je, **maintenant que le doute est levé tu me pardonnes pour hier soir ?**

**-Je t'ai pardonné à la minute où j'ai vu ta tête lorsque ta mère est apparu**, m'assura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Merci pour vos reviews qui sont super motivantes :D Merci aussi à Annya pour sa review, je suis contente que l'histoire de ta plaise :P_

_Voila LE chapitre super attendu, je vous laisse découvrir._

_..._

**-C'est pas vrai je vais jamais y arriver **!, m'écriai-je.

J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer ! Je devais emballer le cadeau de ma nièce, Lily, pour Noël. Le seul problème était qu'il s'agissait d'une peluche géante en forme de m'acharnais désespérément avec le papier cadeau mais rien n'allait correctement.

-**Tout va bien**, demanda Callen qui paraissait inquiet, **tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**-Non **!, m'écriai-je, **je veux le faire toute seule !**

Callen ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde aussi sèchement et je crois que moi non plus.

**-Je suis désolé je voulais pas te parler comme ça**, lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

Depuis la fameuse soirée avec ma mère, j'étais devenu très susceptible, pleurant presque à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette après-midi, la licorne avait eu raison de moi.

**-Si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas**, proposa Callen en s'asseyant en face de moi.

**-Si je le savais, je te le dirais.**

Je sentais les larmes arrivaient et je tentais de les cacher. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrivait et je n'avais aucune envie de me montrer blessante envers Callen. J'avais vraiment honte de pleurer comme ça alors que tout allait bien.

**-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air,** m'exclamai-je en me levant, **je fais juste faire un petit tour et je reviens,** lui assurai-je en prenant mon manteau.

Je sortis le plus rapidement possible de la maison ignorant le regard d'incompréhension de Callen. J'étais en train de tout gâcher et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. De l'autre côté du trottoir marchait une dame avec un enfant d'à peine 5 ans. Je n'y prêtais pas attention mais après quelques pas je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour les regarder et je compris d'où venait mon problème.

(_Le lendemain matin)_

J'avais passé toute la nuit à ruminer, à me voiler la face, à penser que c'était impossible mais il me fallait me faire une raison : il fallait que je sois sûr de moi. Bon trois minutes c'est pas la mer à boire ! C'est rien trois minutes dans une vie. J'ai rarement été aussi stressé, vérifiant ma montre toutes les 5 secondes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Kensi. J'attrapai le test pour le cacher derrière mon dos, mais c'était peine perdue.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière toi ?**

**-Rien**, lui répondis-je sur un air innocent.

**-Rose j'ai bien vu que tu cachais quelque chose**, m'assura Kensi avec un grand sourire, c**'est mon cadeau de Noël ? **

Elle partit dans une énumération de toutes les choses que je pouvais cacher mais plus elle parlait plus je me décomposais. Les trois minutes devaient sûrement être passées.

**-Kensi, si je te le montre il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire et à personne**, lui dis-je en insistant bien sûr le mot personne.

Elle me fit la promesse et bizarrement je lui tendis le test sans même le regarder car j'étais morte de trouille. Les yeux de Kensi s'agrandirent en le voyant et je m'empressai d'ajouter :

**-Dis-moi qu'il est négatif.**

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et Kensi attendit quelques secondes avant de m'annoncer qu'il était positif. Tout mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Depuis ce matin je me persuadais que c'était impossible et là je me prenais une violente claque.

**-C'est pas le résultat auquel tu t'attendais,** murmura Kensi.

Je ne pus qu 'hocher la tête négativement. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Je n'avais pas à réaliser et commençais à croire que le test pouvait se tromper.

**-Kensi je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit, pas à un mot et surtout pas à Callen !**

**-Attends où tu vas comme ça **?, s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant prendre mes affaires.

**-Faire une prise de sang,** lui dis-je avant de sortir des toilettes.

Je me sentais terriblement seule avec ma peur et mes angoisses mais je me voilais encore la face.

(_Dans l'après-midi)_

Après avoir fait une prise de sang, j'étais rentrée au bureau comme si de rien n'était malgré les regards insistants de Kensi. Il n'y avait aucune affaire en cours donc j'avais tout le temps pour remplir différents dossiers. Je travaillais au ralenti car je pensais encore aux événements de ce matin mais aussi au mariage de James Baker et à l'odeur de rose sans oublier mon hypersensibilité depuis quelques semaines. Je fus interrompu par Deeks qui entra dans mon bureau. Il avait l'air préoccupé et s'apprêter à me dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

**-Attends Deeks !**

Je l'avais rarement vu comme ça et je me demandais bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

**-Tout va bien ?**

Il s'assit en face de moi et sembla hésiter.

**-Kensi a quelqu'un dans sa vie.**

**-Quoi ? Je crois pas, enfin elle m'en a pas vraiment parlée.**

Mais d'où il sortait ça ? Kensi ne sortait avec personne, je le savais.

**-C'était pas une question, j'en suis sûr**, assura-t-il.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait de mon test, je bondis de ma chaise pour lui arracher des mains. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux devant une telle violence.

**-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?**, lui demandais-je avec brutalement.

**-Dans le sac de Kensi. Elle ne voulait pas en parler c'est ça ? Non je peux comprendre mais c'est ma partenaire et...**

**-Deeks !**, le coupai-je, **ce test n'est pas à Kensi, c'est le mien.**

Le visage de Deeks passa par tous les stades : la joie, l'incompréhension et ensuite la pitié. Je ne me sentais pas super bien non plus à vrai dire car j'avais la vérité sous les yeux mais je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter.

**-Pourquoi Callen ne me l'a même pas dit ?**

**-Il n'est pas au courant Deeks et je t'interdis de lui dire**, le menaçai-je.

**-D'accord**, dit-il en se levant, **mais à sa place je n'apprécierais pas.**

Je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça, avec Deeks qui en rajoutais une couche je touchais le fond. Depuis ce matin j'avais un peu oublié Callen et je craignais maintenant sa réaction en sachant que Deeks et Kensi étaient déjà au courant.

**-Si tu lui dis pas ce soir je le fais moi-même demain.**

Deeks était en face de moi et il avait l'air plus que sérieux. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas cacher ce genre de chose à Callen mais comment j'allais pouvoir lui dire ?

**-Je lui dirais mais à une condition,** déclarai-je.

Je n'allais pas me laisser faire et encore moins avec Deeks !

-J**e lui dis ce soir et si j'y arrive pas je t'autorise à tout balancer. Quant à toi je te donne une semaine pour dire à Kensi que tu l'aimes sinon je lui dis tout.**

J'étais tellement fière de moi à ce moment-là ! Deeks semblait figé, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de lui dire. Il finit par accepter et je le rassurais en lui disant que je me sentais aussi mal que lui.

_(Dans la soirée)_

Nous avions déjà mangé et pourtant je ne lui avais encore rien dit. J'avais faits plusieurs tentatives mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. De plus, Callen s'était montré distant toute la soirée et je savais qu'il m'en voulait pour hier. J'étais dans la salle de bain, cherchant comment je pouvais lui annoncer une telle chose. Je pris une profonde respiration et partis le rejoindre dans le salon. Il était assis dans le canapé, le visage contrarié.

**-Callen il faut que je te parle,** m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant sur la table basse, **premièrement je m'excuse pour hier mais je pense avoir trouvé ce qui se passe.**

**-Tu peux t'en aller si tu n'es pas bien ici.**

Je m'apprêtais à tout lui dire mais sa remarque m'avait coupé dans mon élan.

**-Attends tu penses que je ne suis pas heureuse ici ? Je peux t'assurer que c'est complètement faux. Crois-moi le problème vient d'autre part.**

Il fallait que je lui dise mais j'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots ce qui n'échappa à Callen. Il se redressa et me prit les mains comme pour m'encourager à parler.

**-Il est fort probable même presque sûr mais j'aurais la confirmation définitive demain grâce à ma prise de sang que...je sois enceinte.**

J'avais débité ma phrase le plus vite possible et j'avais déjà un sacré poids en moins sur l'estomac. Mais du côté de Callen il n'y avait aucune réaction. Il finit par se lever et arpenter la pièce ce qui me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

**-Désolé il faut que...je réalis**e, s'excusa Callen qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

À cet instant précis je doutais de tout et encore plus de mon avenir avec Callen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je vous souhaite une très très très bonne année ! Donc pour bien commencer je vous mets la suite:P_

_J'aimerais juste répondre à deux reviews :_

_**Anya : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne prends pas mal les critiques ! Je voulais juste préciser que je ne compte pas m'occuper à temps complet de l'histoire entre Deeks et Kensi sinon je les aurais mis dans les personnages:D C'est juste que pour moi c'est indispensable d'y faire une allusion.**_

_**Lupi : J'ai jamais un aussi grand commentaire et franchement merci, cela m'a tellement motivé:D . Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise parce que j'ai toujours peur de ne pas respecter les personnages XD En tout cas un grand merci !**_

…_**...**_

**-Depuis quand tu le sais ?**

**-Ce matin. J'ai donc couru pour aller faire une prise sang pour être vraiment sûr.**

Il n'était pas en colère, il était presque sous le choc je crois. En même temps je n'en menais pas large non plus mais j'avais besoin d'être rassurée.

**-Je t'en supplie dis-moi quelque chose Callen,** lui dis-je alors que je me levai, **je suis terrorisé parce que élever un enfant ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Je me pose des tas de questions, je me dis qu'on ne va jamais y arriver et puis il y a ton travaille aussi ! Tu risques ta vie tous les jours et personnellement vivre toute seule avec un enfant ce n'est pas possible. Je ne te demande pas de savoir si on le garde ou pas mais.. .**

Je repris ma respiration, tentant de cacher mes larmes mais c'était plus fort que moi. Depuis ce matin je gardais pour moi toutes mes interrogations et mes peurs et il fallait bien que ça sorte.

-**Viens là,** me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes comme cela tandis que je tentais désespérément d'arrêter de pleurer.

**-Tu sais quoi, je pense qu'on a eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir. On va attendre les résultats de ta prise de sang et ensuite on avisera.**

Je hochai silencieusement la tête. Lui comme moi n'étions pas en état de prendre n'importe quelle décision et il valait mieux lui laisser le temps de réaliser. Je me sentais un peu moins seule même si la journée de demain s'annonçait compliquée.

**-J'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Kensi et Deeks sont au courant. Mais avant que tu ne mettes en colère, laisse-moi t'expliquer.**

Au début il semblait en colère mais le passage avec Deeks lui redonna le sourire. Il m'assura qu'il était quand même un peu en colère mais me félicita pour avoir un peu secoué Deeks.

_(Le lendemain midi)_

Hetty m'avait chargé d'un lourd dossier qui m'empêchait d'aller chercher le résultat de ma prise de sang. Depuis hier soir, Callen et moi faisions comme si de rien n'était mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. J'essayais tant bien que mal de remplir ce dossier lorsque Deeks arriva.

**-Oui je lui ai dit donc oui tu vas devoir parler à Kens**i, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

**-T'es sûr ? Parce que sinon..**

**-Deeks il n'y a rien de compliqué, il suffit juste de lui dire. Je peux t'assurer qu'on se sent beaucoup mieux après !**

Ce fut au tour de Callen d'entrer, sans frapper bien sûr, qui avait l'air pressé de me parler.

**-Bon bah je vais y aller, s'exclama Deeks, je vais...**

**-Parler à Kensi ?**, coupa Callen avec un grand sourire.

Deeks nous regarda, prit un air choqué et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant :

**-Je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.**

Je reportai mon attention sur Callen qui était en train de sortir quelque chose de sa porte.

**-J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais coincé ici toute la journée alors je suis allé le chercher moi-même.**

Il déposa sur mon bureau la fameuse prise de sang. Je sentis le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérer et savoir que Callen était à côté de moi ne m'aidait pas beaucoup.

**-Mais vous n'étiez pas sur une affaire ?,** demandai-je pour gagner du temps.

**-Si mais on doit attendre que Nell et Eric retrouvent une voiture donc j'ai demandé à Sam de faire un petit détour. Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais l'ouvrir au lieu de me faire la conversation ?**

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant d'attraper l'enveloppe. Il était resté debout, ne me quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux ce qui me stressa encore plus. Lire une prise de sang était un jeu d'enfant pour moi, je savais exactement ce qu'il fallait regarder. Je me doutais bien qu'elle allait confirmer le test d'hier c'est juste que maintenant je ne pouvais plus douter. Il me suffit d'un seul coup d'œil pour faire comprendre à Callen que j'étais vraiment enceinte. Avoir des responsabilités ne me dérangeait pas mais là c'était différent car c'était quand même une responsabilité pour au moins 18 ans ! Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma sœur et à toute sa petite famille. Oui il m'arrivait parfois de les envier mais je n'étais pas sûr que c'était ce que Callen voulait. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'on faisait maintenant lorsque Sam entra, sans frapper non plus, et il remarqua tout de suite que c'était pas le meilleur moment :

-**Désolé mais Eric a trouvé la voiture.**

Notre grande discussion tombait à l'eau. Callen sembla partager mais je lui assurai qu'il pouvait y aller, je n'étais plus à deux heures près.

**-On en reparle ce soir**, m'assura-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

J'allais avoir ce soir l'une des conversations les plus importantes de toute ma vie ! C'était sur cette bonne pensée que je me remis à travailler.

_(Dans la soirée)_

**-Rose, réveilles-toi !**

J'étais rentré toute seule ce soir-là car Callen avait dû partir en surveillance avec Sam. Fatiguée, j'avais décidé de l'attendre dans le canapé avec une couverture et j'étais bien sûr tombée endormie. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour ouvrir les yeux et tomber sur ceux de Callen. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais de regarder ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Je jetai un coup à montre et vis qu'il était presque minuit. Je me relevai comme je pouvais mais je ne me sentais pas super. Callen s'assit à côté de moi, un plat de spaghettis dans les mains.

**-J'ai réfléchi et je pense qu'on peut y arriver.**

J'étais encore plongée dans un flou artistique et il me fallut quelques secondes pour réagir.

-**Tu veux dire toi, moi et un enfant ?**

**-Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ?**

Je pris une profonde respiration et déballai toute l'histoire :

**-J'ai peur. Comment veux-tu que je me sente capable d'avoir une famille quand tu vois la mienne. J'ai peur d'être comme ma mère, de me retrouver toute seule, sans toi. Je veux pas imposer à mes enfants le divorce de mes parents comme j'ai eu le droit, mais le problème c'est que l'on ne sait jamais ce qui nous arrivera. T'as pas peur toi ?**

**-Si, énormément. Mais j'en ai discuté avec Sam...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Au début je voulais rien dire mais ce matin j'étais encore un peu perturbé alors il a vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais c'est pas le problème. J'ai jamais eu de vraie famille et là c'est l'occasion ou jamais. J'ai survécu à la soirée avec ta mère alors élever un enfant je peux le faire !**

Je souriais à la réflexion de Callen et réfléchissais à ce qu'il disait. Je commençais à imaginer ma vie avec un petit loulou non sans quelques angoisses.

-**Tu sais quoi ? J'y ai aussi réfléchi aujourd'hui et je dois avouer qu'il m'est arrivé d'envier ma sœur.**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, chacun de nous réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé un homme et je commençai à sentir les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

**-Et voilà, je me remets à pleurer,** dis-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

Callen m'attira vers lui et je me calai confortablement contre lui.

**-Tu crois qu' Hetty est déjà au courant **?, lui demandai-je en ramenant la couverture sur moi.

**-****À** **mon avis elle devait avoir des soupçons avant toi,** me répondit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Désolé de en pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews mais avec la rentré je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc sorry:/ _

_Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews qui sont vraiment motivantes ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

_Bisous et bonne lecture_

…...

( Une semaine plus tard)

Je venais tout juste d'arriver au bureau, espérant que Noël sera calme mais j'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment. Callen, suivi d'Hetty, m'avait interdi d'aller sur le terrain. Par conséquent mes journées au bureau étaient très longues. Personne dans ma famille n'était au courant que j'étais enceinte, pas même ma sœur. J'étais rarement malade bien au contraire ! Je mangeais tout le temps ! Mais j'étais encore dans ma petite bulle et j'avais encore du mal à imaginer quand dans huit mois je serais maman et je crois que c'était pareil pour Callen même s'il ne disait rien. Nell m'interrompit dans mes pensées pour me dire que l'on avait une nouvelle affaire. Une fois en haut, nous attendions que tout le monde arrive et Eric nous expliqua la situation :

**-Cette nuit, le FBI avait prévu un raid dans un entrepôt à une heure d'ici. C'est à cet endroit qu'une importante livraison d'armes importées illégalement devait arriver. Malheureusement lorsqu'ils sont arrivés l'entrepôt était vide et ils ont juste eu le temps de sortir avant que l'entrepôt n'explose.**

Il afficha les différentes photos que Sam examina attentivement.

**-Mais pourquoi a-t-on été mis sur l'affaire,** demanda Callen.

**-Le NCIS avait accepté de les aider,** expliqua Nell.

-**Mais on est censé faire quoi ? Retrouver la liaison ou la taupe** ?, questionna Kensi.

-**Les deux !**

Hetty venait d'apparaître et apparemment la situation ne lui plaisait pas.

-**Monsieur Callen et Monsieur Hannah s'occupent de retrouve la livraison ainsi que les personnes impliquaient tandis que Mademoiselle Blye, Monsieur Deeks et Mademoiselle Brown s'occupent de retrouver cette taupe. **

Avant de sortir, Callen me lança un regard pour me rappeler que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir du bureau. Mais comment pouvais-je trouver une taupe si je n'allais pas sur place ? Je me retournai vers Hetty cherchant comment j'allais pouvoir lui demander une telle chose.

**-N'y pensez même pas, **m'avertit Hetty en me voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel me demandant comment elle faisait pour toujours tout savoir.

-**Hetty je ne peux pas trouver une taupe en restant dans mon bureau ! Cela fait seulement une semaine et je tourne déjà en rond,** lui expliquai-je, j**uste pour une fois laissez-moi accompagner Deeks et Kensi.**

**-C'est hors de question car si Monsieur Callen...**

**-Oui il risque de mal le prendre mais c'est mon problème. Hetty vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rester ici. En plus il y a Kensi et Deeks qui seront là ! Je vous jure que si cela vient dangereux je reviens ici.**

**-Monsieur Callen ne va pas apprécie**r, me prévint Hetty.

-**Je le sais mais Monsieur Callen devrait savoir que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici éternellemen**t.

Je remerciai Hetty tout en lui assurant que je serais prudente et partis rejoindre Kensi et Deeks.

_(Une heure plus tard)_

Nous avions déposé Deeks au siège du FBI afin qu'il se fasse passer pour un plombier. Pendant ce temps, Kensi et moi étions à l'hôpital car l'explosion avait fait un blessé grave. L'agent John Miror était dans un sale état. J'avais discuté avec le médecin et j'expliquai la situation à Kensi qui était devant sa porte :

-**Il a reçu plusieurs éclats de verre mais aussi de métal dont l'un dans le dos et apparemment la moelle épinière est touchée. Il peut probable qu'il puisse marcher à son réveil. Pourquoi il n'y a que lui de blessé ?**

**-Parce qu'il était dans l'entrepôt au moment de l'explosion, **me relata Kensi, c**e que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il n'est pas sortis comme tout le monde, pourquoi il est resté ? Je suppose qu'il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite.**

**-Non, on devrait revenir d'ici deux heures. Des nouvelles de Deeks ?**

-**Oui, **dit-elle alors que l'on prenait le chemin de la sortie, **il a entendu une conversation très houleuse entre deux agents du FBI qui faisait partie de la mission. Il parlait d'une personne qui aurait paniqué à la dernière minute et c'est ce qui aurait tout foutu en l'air.**

Une fois dehors, je ne pus que profiter car pour une fois je n'étais pas dans mon bureau et à mon avis quand Callen saura pour ma petite sortie il risque de m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Le téléphone de Kensi sonna et je grimaçai en attendant la voix de Callen.

**-Il veut que l'on se retrouve tous aux hangars à bateaux et il sait que tu es avec mo**i, m'informa-t-elle en entrant dans la voiture, **et à mon avis tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !**

Je me sentais tellement soutenue ! Oui Callen allait me hurler dessus mais la petite promenade dans un hôpital m'avait fait vraiment du bien.

_(Hangar à bateaux)_

En entrant, Callen me gratifia d'un splendide regard noir que je préférai ne pas relever pour le moment. Il était debout, en face de moi, les bras croisés et me fixait intensément. Sam remarqua rapidement le froid qu'il y avait et se porta volontaire pour expliquer la situation :

-On n'a toujours pas mis la main sur la livraison mais on a pu remonter jusqu'à la personne qui a fabriqué la bombe et il appartient à un groupe terroriste basé au Moyen-Orient. Il refuse de dire quoique se soit mais je pense que nous allons le secouer un peu en espérant qu'il sache où est la livraison. Et vous ?

-D**eeks est toujours au siège du FBI et a surpris une conversation entre deux agents impliqués dans la mission quant à John Miror il n'est pas encore réveillé.**

**-Le problème c'est qu'il est le seul blessé. Tout le monde était déjà dehors quand la bombe a explosée sauf lui,** ajoutai-je alors qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit.

Nell et Eric apparurent à la télé et nous expliquèrent que les deux agents que Deeks surveillaient avaient reçu il y a moins d'une heure une importante somme d'argent sur un compte en Suisse. L'un des deux avait également reçu un appel il y a une dizaine de minutes d'un téléphone jetable que Nell n'avait pas encore pu localiser. Kensi s'empressa d'appeler Deeks et partit le rejoindre. Je me retins de l'accompagner au risque que Callen m'assassine lui-même. Ils partirent dans la salle d'interrogation, me laissant toute seule. Mes pensées étaient dirigées vers John Miror et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nell réapparut à l'écran pour m'informer qu'elle avait localisé le téléphone mais c'était bien le dernier de mes soucis car je commençais à croire que John Miror courait un grave danger :

**-Nell, regarde si les deux agents du FBI sont bien à leur bureau,** lui demandai-je alors que je commençai à craindre le pire.

Après quelques instants, elle m'annonça qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un. C'était exactement ce que je craignais : il allait tuer John Miror ! Je courus jusque dans la salle d'interrogation et entrai sans même frapper :

-**Il faut que l'un de vous deux m'accompagne jusqu40 l'hôpital, l'homme qui a été blessé va se faire tuer.**

Callen se leva immédiatement et m'accompagna dans le couloir.

**-Il faut absolument y aller tout de suite, Nell vient de me dire que des deux agents du FBI n'était plus à son bureau, **m'exclamai-je alors que je pris ma veste.

-**Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas y aller,** s'écria-t-il alors que ses yeux s'assombrirent à nouveau.

-**Je te promets de ne plus aller sur le terrain si tu me laisses venir avec toi. De toute façon je viens avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non**, rétorquai-je.

C'était vraiment égoïste de ma part, mais si j'avais juste nous n'allions pas arrêter deux taupes mais trois.

(Hôpital de Los Angeles)

J'avais également appelé Deeks et Kensi qui avait déjà arrêté le premier agent. Une fois arrivés devant l'hôpital, Callen et moi nous nous précipitions vers la chambre de Miror. Une fois devant la porte Callen sortit son arme et m'ordonna de reculer et pour une fois je l'écoutai. Il entra et je pus apercevoir un autre homme qui pointait une arme vers le blessé. J'avais donc vu juste ! Heureusement il n'y eut aucun coup de feu et l'homme baissa vite son arme. J'en profitai pour rentrer dans la chambre afin de voir si j'avais également vu juste sur Miror qui était d'ailleurs bien réveillé.

-M**onsieur Miror cela fait deux fois que vous échappez à la mort en une journée,** déclarai-je en m'approchant de son lit, m**ais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous étiez dans l'entrepôt au moment de l'explosion.**

**-Je m'étais perdu**, marmonna-t-il.

**-Vous mentez mal,** lui dis-je alors que Callen sortait de la chambre, **je sais que vous étiez au courant pour la livraison et la bombe. Sauf que vous avait eu des remords et vous avait décidé d'y retourner pour le désamorcer. Je crains que vous n'ayez fait le mauvais choix. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais marcher Monsieur Miror et je pense que vous pouvez dire adieu aux milliers de dollars promit par ce groupe terroriste. Dommage !**

Je me retournai pour sortir lorsque j'entendis un petit cliquetis et en me tournant légèrement vers Miror je ne pus que constater qu'il tenait une arme dans sa main. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça et je me sentis pétrifiée par la peur. Je n'osais plus bouger ni même parler. Miror semblait plus nerveux que déterminé à me tuer.

**-Je ne voulais pas**, me dit-il, **je ne suis pas un meurtrier Mademoiselle mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire. **

Il était désespéré et pour une fois je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Non seulement il ne pouvait plus marcher mais en plus un groupe de terroristes voulait sa mort.

**-Baissez cette arme immédiatement.**

La voix de Callen me fit sursauter et même si j'étais dos à lui j'entendais ses pas derrière moi. Kensi arrivait près de moi tout en répétant à Miror de baisser son arme. J'avais encore peur mais je n'étais plus toute seule ce qui me rassura un peu.

**-Je suis désolé**, murmura Miror.

Je crus qu'il allait tirer mais au lieu de cela, il positionna son pistolet au niveau de sa tempe et tira avant même que l'on puisse réagir. Le bruit me fit reculer de quelques pas et instinctivement je portai une main sur mon ventre. Je détournai le regard de ce qui restait de Miror et rencontrai deux yeux bleus qui me fixaient avec inquiétude. Je crois que le terrain, c'était fini pour moi.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que la reprise du travail ou des cours c'est bien passé pour tout le monde:P Parlons de chose un peu plus joyeuse : voici le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis:D_

_Bonne lecture:P_

…_..._

Je finis par sortir de la chambre un peu secouée mais parfaitement calme. Je culpabilisais car en m'obstinant à aller sur le terrain j'avais manqué de me faire tirer dessus. Callen me rejoignit et à mon plus grand étonnement ne m'adressa pas un mot ni même un regard. Il me prit par le bras et marcha vers la sortie. Il m'en voulait, ça se voyait et il avait parfaitement raison ! Mais c'est dur d'avouer que l'on a tort surtout quand on s'appelle Rose Brown. Il me conduit jusque dans la voiture dans un silence pesant. Ce n'est qu'une fois la voiture sortie du parking que j'explosai :

**-Je suis désolé. C'était égoïste, irréfléchie, irresponsable je le sais déjà ! J'aurais dû t'écouter et rester dans ce maudit bureau,** m'exclamai-je, **tu peux me faire tous les reproches je les mérite amplement.**

Il restait silencieux et ne me jetait même plus un regard. J'étais vraiment douée pour me mettre dans de telle situation.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?**, s'écria-t-il.

Je l'avais déjà vu en colère mais rarement contre moi et franchement j'aurais aimé être transparente.

**-J'ai eu..,** hésita-t-il, **la peur de ma vie et pourtant il m'en est arrivé des choses ! Alors oui je confirme c'était plus qu'égoïste.**

Son téléphone sonna pour mon plus grand plaisir et je pus comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Sam qui avait trouvé le lieu où était la livraison d'armes. Le visage de Callen s'assombrit rapidement et je savais qu'il était en plein dilemme : continuer à me faire la morale ou aller rejoindre Sam.

-**Tu peux y aller, lui assurai-je, tu me déposes au bureau et Hetty se fera un plaisir de me surveiller. De toute façon c'est exactement pareil que tu me disputes maintenant ou dans deux heures.**

Il me jeta un regard noir et souffla. J'avais retardé l'heure de ma sentence de quelques heures.

(_Centre des opérations)_

Callen venait tout juste de me déposer et je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Je culpabilisais toujours autant et je commençais à me demander pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi. J'étais en train d'analyser mon comportement de la journée quand j'arrivai dans mon bureau où Hetty se tenait déjà. J'allais encore passer un sale quart d'heure ! Je préférais ne rien dire et de toute façon je n'avais pas grand-chose pour ma défense. Je m'assis en face d'elle, évitant son regard qui semblait analyser le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Elle buvait une tasse de thé et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait me dire.

-**Si c'est pour me passer un savon, vous pouvez tout de suite oublier, **déclarai-je en croisant mes bras, **j'ai déjà eu un avant-goût il y a une quinzaine de minutes et croyez-moi je ne vais pas passer une bonne soirée.**

**-Mon intention Mademoiselle Brown n'était pas de vous faire la morale car je suis sûr que Monsieur Callen le fera à merveille. J'aimerais juste comprendre,** expliqua-t-elle en posant sa tasse, **pourquoi.**

-**Je n'aime pas rester en arrière et attendre que les choses se fassent. J'ai peur que quelqu'un prenne ma place,** avouai-je.

**-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous remplacer et vous le savez très bien. Votre place est au NCIS mais aussi chez vous. Par conséquent je veux que vous restiez chez vous demain, est-ce bien clair ?,** demanda-t-elle en se levant.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en me persuadant que j'avais vraiment besoin d'une journée de congé.

(_Deux heures plus tard)_

Tout le monde était rentré et ils étaient occupés à remplir leurs rapports. Ils avaient bien retrouvé la livraison et ils étaient surtout revenus en un seul morceau. Je préférais rester dans mon bureau pour éviter tout contact avec Callen car je savais bien qu'il était encore en colère.

**-Deeks !**, m'exclamai-je alors que je le vis passer dans le couloir.

Celui-ci revint sur ses pas et entra dans mon bureau l'air perplexe.

**-On avait dit une semaine, c'est ce soir ou jamais, **lui rappelai-je.

-**J'avais espéré que t'avais déjà oublié, **avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas**, lui dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de remplir tes rapports ?

Il m'informa qu'ils avaient tous fini ce qui signifiait qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'heure de mon exécution. Je souhaitai une dernière fois bonne chance à Deeks, rassemblai mes affaires et sortis de mon bureau. Je vis que Callen était en train de discuter avec Hetty et il ne restait plus que Sam qui était encore à son bureau.

**-Tout va bien **?, me demanda-t-il.

-**Comme quelqu'un que l'on amène à la potence,** plaisantai-je, i**l est en colère ?**, demandai-je en m'asseyant à la place de Deeks.

-**J'aimerais pas être à ta place,** me répondit Sam qui continuait d'écrire son rapport, **il s'inquiète pour toi Rose.**

Sam savait toujours où était le problème, à croire qu'il avait un don. Callen s'inquiète pour moi et moi aussi. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était être une mère et au vu de la journée d'aujourd'hui je pouvais dire que je commençais mal.

-J**e sais que tu t'occupes parfaitement bien de ton filleul, alors tu peux arrêter de te poser des tas de questions même si c'est normal.**

Il avait raison, comme toujours, et je devais absolument arrêter de penser que je serais comme ma mère.

_(Une heure plus tard)_

Nous étions enfin rentrés à la maison dans le plus grand silence à mon plus grand étonnement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me hurle dessus mais rien. J'avais encore mon manteau et mes chaussures lorsque je m'approchai de Callen :

**-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ?**

**-J'essaie de garder mon calme pour éviter de dire des choses que je regretterais,** déclara-t-il sèchement avant de monter les marches de l'escalier.

Il ne restait plus que ma culpabilité et moi dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce silence. Je montai à mon tour et trouvai Callen dans une des pièces vide à l'étage.

**-Tu ne peux pas rester silencieux, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé**, m'exclamai-je alors qu'il me tournait le doigt.

Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder son calme mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il m'en voulait.

**-Si je ne dis rien c'est dans ton intérêt ! Comment as tu pu aller à cet hôpital en sachant que c'était risqué ? Tu agis comme si tu n'étais pas enceinte, s**'écria-t-il, **si t'en voulais pas il fallait le dire tout de suite.**

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête et je me demandais comment il pouvait penser une telle chose. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et c'était à cause de moi.

**-Tu n'as même pas averti ta propre sœur,** me dit-il alors qu'il semblait retrouver son calme.

Il n'avait pas tort mais j'avais mes raisons. J'aurais adoré le dire à ma sœur et lui poser tout un tas de questions mais je ne pouvais pas ou plutôt je me l'interdisais.

**-Crois-moi il vaut qu'elle ne sache rien et c'est pareil pour toute ma famille. Tu vas penser que cet idiot et tu as sûrement raison mais dans ma famille on dit que ça porte malheur d'annoncer d'être enceinte avant trois mois. Ma sœur a malheureusement tenté l'expérience et au lieu d'avoir un filleul j'aurais dû avoir une filleule mais ça s'est mal terminé. Oui je sais c'est étrange,** avouai-je en voyant Callen froncer les sourcils.

La tension semblait redescendre tout doucement mais je n'avais pas terminé mon explication.

**-Je n'arriverais pas à me considérer enceinte tant que je n'aurais pas passé ces trois mois. Cela n'excuse pas le comportement que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, **assurai-je calmement, **et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, d'être en colère mais je préférerai que tu me cries un bon coup dessus au lieu de rester silencieux, je me sentirai moins mal.**

Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux mais je craignais encore la colère de Callen. Son regard avait pourtant changé ce qui me poussa à me rapprocher un peu de lui.

**-C'est fatigant de vivre avec toi Rose.**

C'était loin de faire partie des reproches auxquels je m'attendais ce soir !

-J**e devrais t'en vouloir et te hurler dessus,** affirma-t-il, **mais j'y arrive pas, surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire.**

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction que j'avais prévue mais au moins j'avais évité le pire. Je me jetai dans ses bras, soulagée d'avoir pu lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

**-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit pour ta sœur ?**

**-J'ai peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose, **avouai-je, e**t je déteste en parler. J'ai une question : pourquoi tu es venu ici **?, lui dis-je en désignant la pièce qui était vide.

**-Parce que j'ai décidé qu'un jour c'est ici que dormiras notre fille ou notre fils. Maintenant je pense qu'on a largement mérité de dormir alors dépêche-toi d'aller enlever ton manteau, **m'ordonna-t-il.

Je sortis de la « future chambre » en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire et me retournai subitement :

**-J'ai oublié de te dire : je t'aime !**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici un petit chapitre qui précède un autre qui sera assez mouvementé ! Je remercie Haydenne et Neferete, les seules personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas été publié aussi vite !_

_Bonne lecture_

…_..._

Je ne savais pas si c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie mais cela y ressemblait drô venais tout juste de passer ma première échographie et je n'avais pas encore trouvé de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais et à vrai dire Callen non plus. Nous venions tout juste de sortir du cabinet et il n'avait pas dit grand-chose mais je pouvais apercevoir le début d'un sourire sur son visage. Une fois dans la voiture, je le regardai avec attention tout en tenant bien fermement mon dossier.

-**Tu peux me le remontrer, **demanda-t-il en désignant le dossier.

Il l'ouvrit et regarda avec attention comme pour être sûr qu'il avait bien vu la première fois.

**-J'ai du mal à imaginer que l'on a tous été comme ça**, plaisantai-je alors que le téléphone de Callen se mit à sonner.

Il regarda de qui venait l'appel et me le tendi en précisément que c'était Eric.

**-Oui Eric c'est Rose.**

**-Il faudrait que Callen vienne le plus rapidement possible, l'ordre vient d'Hetty,** m'expliqua-t-il.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Dis à Callen que cela concerne un certain Bob Becketer.**

Ce nom ne me disait rien du tout mais lorsque j'en fis part à Callen son regard s'assombrit immédiatement.

_(Trente minutes plus tard)_

Callen refusait de me dire quoique ce soit tant qu'il n'avait pas vu Hetty. Cette dernière nous attendait en haut avec tout le reste de l'équipe.

**-Que c'est-il passé ?,** s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

Kensi et Deeks fixaient le sol et Sam montra l'écran. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne d'information qui expliquait qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée un homme avait braqué une banque et avait réussi à s'échapper. Le seul problème venait du fait que le directeur avait pris une balle en pleine tête. La journaliste expliqua qu'un homme était activement recherché et sa photo apparut à l'écran. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Bob. Je jetai un regard soucieux à Callen qui semblait ne rien comprendre.

-C**e n'est pas à nous de s'occuper de cette enquête mais Monsieur Becketer était encore un agent de la CIA i peine 48 heures avant de démissionner. C'est à eux de le retrouver c'est pourquoi ils veulent vous voir. Monsieur Becketer et vous avaient été en mission plus d'une vingtaine de fois ensemble et cela fait de vous la meilleure personne pour la retrouver. Deux agents de la CIA vous attendent aux hangars à bateaux,** l'informa Hetty.

**-Je n'irais pas**, déclara Callen, **c'était un ami et il est hors de question que je participe à son arrestation.**

Aie, Hetty n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la réponse. Je sentais déjà les complications venir et avec le reste de l'équipe nous préférions les laisser. En descendant les escaliers Sam m'interpella :

**-Rose, j'ai pas eu le temps de demander comment tu allais?**

**-J'étais sur un petit nuage jusqu'au coup de fil d'Eric qui m'a fait redescendre sur terre. On peut vraiment rien faire pour Becketer ?**

**-Hetty nous a interdit d'enquêter,** m'informa Kensi, mais on pourrai toujours passer devant la banque.

**-Je pourrais également téléphoner à quelques collègues de la police on ne sait jamais**, déclara Deeks alors que tout le monde était assis à leur bureau.

-**Kensi et moi on va à la banque, o**rdonna Sam en se levant, **Deeks tu t'occupes de la police. On te tiens au courant Rose et fais attention à Callen.**

**-Pas de problème, soyez discret surtout, j'ai pas envie qu' Hetty ne me pose de questions.**

Une fois tout le monde parti, je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Je n'allais certainement pas sortir d'ici et à mon avis Hetty allait sûrement me demander de rester en dehors de tout ça. Hier j'étais persuadé que cette journée allait parfaite et c'est vrai qu'elle avait vraiment bien commencé. De plus, Callen et moi avions prévu de manger au restaurant ce midi mais tous nos projets sont tombés dans l'eau. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Callen qui descendit les escaliers et s'approcha de moi :

-J**e vais au hangar à bateaux avec Hetty, inutile de préciser que tu ne t'en mêles pas ?**

**-Alors n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin d'aide ou même en parler je suis là.**

Il ne répondit même pas et partit accompagné d'Hetty. Il était en colère et agacé, et il était dur d'imaginer qu'il y a une heure il avait du mal à cacher son sourire.

(Dans la soirée)

J'étais rentrée toute seule car les agents de la CIA avaient gardé Callen toute la journée et je n'avais que très peu de nouvelles. Callen n'allait pas céder, je le savais déjà mais j'aurais que pour une fois il soit assez lâche pour coopérer avec les deux agents afin que je ne passe pas la soirée toute seule. J'avais imaginé cette journée tellement différement et voilà que je me retrouvais toute seule devant mon assiette. Je souriais en pensant que je n'étais pas vraiment toute seule car mon fils ou ma fille me tenait compagnie ! Quand je passais de telle journée je n'avais qu'une envie c'est courir chez ma sœur pour tout lui dire et lui montrer mon échographie. Un bruit de porte me fit sursauter et je me levai et partis dans l'entrée pour apercevoir Callen. Je fus soulagée alors que lui paraissait exténué.

**-Tu m'as manqué, **lui dis-je en l'embrassant, **nos amis de la CIA t'ont enfin lâché ?**

**-Oui même si je ne compte toujours pas les aider mais t'as pas envie de parler d'autre chose ?**

Comme d'habitude il évitait toute discussion qui pourrait me déplaire.

-P**ourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?**, demandai-je alors qu'il était partis dans la cuisine, n**on parce que si c'est pour éviter de m'inquiéter c'est déjà trop tard. J'ai eu tout le loisir de le faire aujourd'hui !**

**-Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter surtout quand on s'appelle Rose Brown et que l'on est enceinte de deux mois, **me répondit-il sur un ton de reproche, **d'ailleurs il faut que l'on aille manger au restaurant !**

**-Avec grand plaisir mais j'ai l'impression que tu as d'autres plans pour nous ce soir**, dis-je alors qu'il s'approchait de moi avec une lueur dans les yeux.

**-C'est bien possible, **confirma-t-il en me soulevant du sol alors que j'éclatais de rire.

(2h00 du matin)

En voyant l'heure sur le réveil je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que j'avais encore largement le temps de dormir mais apparemment ce plaisir n'était pas partagé par Callen qui n'était plus là. Mais comment faisait-il pour aussi peu dormir ? Je me levai pour aller voir ce qu'il faisait mais je fus étonné de voir qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée.

**-Callen ?**

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais cela ne m'inquiétait pas vraiment car il était sûrement parti faire un tour ou je ne sais quoi. Je m'apprêtais à retourner me coucher quand une envie me chips me prit.

**-C'est vraiment une heure pour manger des chips**, ironisai-je en regardant mon ventre.

De toute façon j'étais toute seule alors autant en profiter !

_(7h00 du matin)_

J'étais prête depuis au moins une demi-heure car en me levant j'avais vite regretté d'avoir mangé des chips. J'attendais désespérément de savoir si j'allais tout vomir ou pas. Callen n'avait fait aucune allusion à sa promenade nocturne et moi j'étais bien trop mal pour lui en parler. Lorsque l'on toqua à la porte je fis un bond sur ma chaise et regardai Callen qui n'avait pas l'air non plus de savoir qui c'était. Il alla dans l'entrée et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

**-Agent Callen, nous devons vous emmener immédiatement pour un interrogatoire. Vous êtes maintenant le principal suspect dans le meurtre de Bob Becketer.**

Quoi ? J'avais bien entendu le meurtre de Bob Becketer ? Mais Callen ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué c'était impossible...


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà le prochain chapitre qui est plus long que les autres. Je vous laisse le découvrir !:P_

_Merci à Annalisa pour sa review, cela m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'une allemande lisait ma fic' !_

_Bonne lecture_

…...

J'essayais de trouver comment on en était arrivé là. J'avais beau analyser les dernières 24 heures je ne voyais pas comment la situation avait pu déraper. Non seulement Callen avait été emmené dans les locaux de la CIA mais moi aussi ! J'étais, pour résumé la situation, l'ami du diable. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils suspectaient fortement Callen et je ne parle même pas de ma présence. J'avais également été emmené dans une salle d'interrogatoire simplement en tant que « témoin ». Un homme entra dans la salle et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un agent de la CIA, il ressemblait plutôt à quelqu'un comme moi. Il avait dû également étudier la psychologie ce qui me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise car pour la première fois je ne menais pas l'interrogatoire mais je le subissais.

**-Mademoiselle Brown ou devrais-je dire Docteur Brown ?**

**-Je dois vous dire que c'est le dernier de mes soucis de savoir comment vous m'appelez,** rétorquai-je légèrement agacé.

-**Je vois, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez chez l'agent Callen ?**

Je levai un sourcil, étonnée de la question.

**-Je vis chez lui, vous pouvez pas me dire ce que je fais ici ?**

**-Monsieur Callen est accusé de meurtre et vous pourriez l'être aussi,** me répondit-il alors qu'il lisait un dossier qui devait sûrement être le mien, **que faisiez-vous entre 1 heure et 3 heures du matin.**

**-Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître je dormais !**

J'aurais pu lui dire que j'étais plutôt en train d'engloutir un paquet de chips et que Callen n'était pas là mais je préférais garder le silence.

-**Monsieur Callen vient d'avouer qu'il n'était pas chez lui à cette heure précise. Selon lui, Bob Becketer lui aurait donné rendez-vous dans un bar près de la plage. Des caméras de circulation le confirment. Le seul problème c'est que l'on a retrouvé le corps de Becketer près de ce bar. Les coïncidences sont rares dans notre métier, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.**

Je gardais un visage impassible même si au fond de moi c'était la confusion totale. Callen n'était pas allé faire un tour cette nuit, loin de là ! Mais je restais persuadé qu'il n'avait tué personne.

-**C'est plutôt étrange que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que vous étiez toute seule**, déclara l'homme en face de moi avec une pointe d'ironie.

-**Callen ne dort pas beaucoup la nuit, j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir toute seule.**

Allez hop, encore un mensonge de plus ! J'aurais pu avoir honte mais j'étais plus que motivée à défendre Callen. Sauf que c'est difficile de défendre quelqu'un qui vous a mentis !

-**Donc vous ne savez rien et vous n'avez rien vu ? Vous êtes sûr d'habiter sous le même toit ?**

**-Hier soir j'étais fatigué parce que je me suis inquiétée toute la journée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Callen a refusé de m'en parler.**

Ce n'était peut-être pas toute la vérité mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. Comment Callen avait-il pu aller voir Becketer cette nuit sans même m'en parler ? Je tentais de garder mon calme car je savais que ce n'était ni bon pour moi et encore moins pour mon bébé. L'homme quitta la salle et revint quelques minutes après avec un air désolé sur le visage.

**-Mademoiselle Brown vous allez être renvoyés chez vous et un de nos agents sera chargé de vous surveiller, **m'expliqua-t-il alors que je levai les yeux au ciel, **et vous auriez dû le dire que vous étiez enceinte.**

J'allais lui demander comment il le savait mais une petite voix me dis qu'Hetty avait dû se servir de ce prétexte pour me faire sortir. Je me levai et répondis à l'agent :

-**Si je vous l'avais dit vous auriez fait quoi ? M'apporter un verre d'eau ? **

Il se retint de dire quelque chose, me fit signer un papier et me montra la sortie. Au bout du couloir, Sam et Hetty m'attendaient.

**-Tout va bien ?**, me demanda Sam alors que l'on se dirigeait vers la sortie.

**-Pour quelqu'un qui vient de subir son premier interrogatoire je crois que ça va. Becketer est vraiment mort ?**

**-Malheureusement je crains que oui**, me répondit Hetty, **et Callen est la seule personne à l'avoir vu cette nuit.**

**-Je devrais.. .**

-**Quoi cela soit bien clair Mademoiselle Brown, Monsieur Hannah vous ramène chez vous et vous y rester. Un agent de la CIA est chargé de vous surveiller de jour comme de nuit. Vous ne sortez pas et nous ne participez pas à cette enquête, **m'ordonna-t-elle avant de me laisser en plan.

-**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, **me prévint Sam, je suis entière d'accord avec elle. **On va trouver qui a fait ça,** m'assura-t-il alors que nous sortions du bâtiment, **je te tiendrais au courant de l'enquête seulement si tu me promets de ne pas t'en mêler.**

Le pire c'est qu'il était vraiment sérieux ! Pourquoi tout le monde me mettait à l'écart ? Je finis par lui promettre de rester bien sagement chez moi même si c'était loin de me plaire.

_(Trois heures plus tard)_

N'ayant aucune nouvelle depuis que Sam m'avait déposé à la maison, j'avais déjà rangé la cuisine au moins trois fois, et je ne parle pas de ma penderie. Il y avait un bien un agent qui attendait dans la voiture mais le pauvre devait drôlement s'ennuyer ! Alors que je tentais de ne pas succomber à mon envie de glace au chocolat, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit :

**-Rose t'es là, c'est Kensi ?**

**-Où veux-tu que je sois ? Alors il est libre ?**, m'empressai-je de lui demander.

**-Non, la CIA refuse de le lâcher. On a peut-être trouvé une piste mais j'ai promis à Hetty de rien te dire,** me dit-elle alors que je l'accompagnais dans le salon.

**-Rien que ça je pourrais te jeter dehors **!, plaisantai-je, **mais je suppose que tu es venu pour une bonne raison.**

-Hetty voulait que je passe pour voir si tu avais bien suivi ses instructions. Mais on a besoin de ton aide : notre suspect souffre de troubles bipolaires. On doit absolument l'interroger et...

-**Surtout ne l'emmenait pas au hangar à bateaux, il ne faut surtout pas lui faire peur. Arrangez-vous pour qu'il se sente en sécurité et qu'il vous fasse confiance. Une personne bipolaire n'est pas forcément dangereuse,** lui assurai-je.

Je lui expliquais les différentes phases que pouvait présenter cette personne et comment les repérer. J'aurais préféré le faire moi-même mais il était plus prudent pour le moment que je reste là.

**-Vu qu'on est que toutes les deux, tu pourrais peut-être me dire où t'en es avec Deeks et ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien je risque de le prendre mal, surtout en ce moment.**

Elle afficha un sourire gêné, se passa la main dans les cheveux et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait me dire.

**-Disons qu'on prend notre temps...**

-**Je ne veux surtout pas les détails mais vous ne passez pas vos nuits à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux quand même ?, **m'exclamai-je alors que Kensi se cacha derrière ses mains, **détend toi c'est pas à ta mère que tu parles !**

**-Disons qu'en prend notre temps mais si on est passé à la vitesse supérieure !,** m'expliqua-t-elle alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour garder mon sérieux, **et arrête de rire,** m'ordonna-t-elle en me lançant un coussin.

Notre petite conversation n'avait pas duré longtemps mais elle m'avait fait tellement de bien !

-**Il faut absolument que l'on se refasse une soirée avec Nell, j'ai vraiment besoin de rire, **lui assurai-je, **et si tu me parles un peu plus de ta relation avec Deeks je te promets de regarder Titanic avec toi.**

C'est sur cette promesse que Kensi me laissa. Les amis c'est formidable quand même !

_(Dans la soirée)_

J'avais eu peu de nouvelles mais apparemment le suspect était sur le point de se transformer en coupable. Il s'agissait d'un ancien équipier de Becketer, renvoyé de la CIA pour alcoolisme notamment, qui, en ayant vu les informations, avait voulu voler son argent. Il ne restait que deux questions à élucider : pourquoi Becketer avait braqué une banque et pourquoi il avait voulu voir Callen ? Je jetai un regard à la fenêtre pour apercevoir Sam sortir de sa voiture. Je courus lui ouvrir la porte, espérant une bonne nouvelle.

-**Notre suspect est actuellement entre les mains de la CIA,** s'empressa-t-il de dire, a**vec un peu de chance ils relâcheront G ce soir.**

Je lui sautai dans les bras et le remerciai. Je me sentais tellement mieux et je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : revoir Callen le plus rapidement. Mais j'avais également besoin de réponse à toutes mes questions.

-**Becketer avait besoin d'argent pour soigner sa sœur. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle aurait besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale au niveau de son cerveau mais ce n'est pas avec un salaire d'agent de la CIA qu'il allait pouvoir lui payer, **m'expliqua-t-il alors que je lui sortais une bière.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa famille**, soupirai-je, **maintenant qu'il est mort ses chances de pouvoir subirent cette intervention sont quasiment nulles. J'aime pas quand nos enquêtes se terminent comme ça. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait, **avouai-je.

**-Pareil,** **malheureusement je n'ai aucun ami neurologue.**

Je réfléchissais à ce que Sam venait de dire quand une idée me traversa l'esprit : Pierre ! Sam leva un sourcil devant mon changement de comportement.

-**J'en connais un de neurologue ! C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis de fac' et c'est lui qui m'avait soigné lorsque Courtney Roberts m'avait frappé à la tête. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! **, m'exclamai-je en allant chercher mon téléphone.

Il était déjà 21 heures mais connaissant Pierre il devait être encore à son bureau et j'avais vu juste ! Ce dernier demanda de mes nouvelles mais j'enchaînai rapidement sur la sœur de Becketer. Je lui rappelai les nombreuses fois où je lui avais prêté main-forte à la fac' et il me promit de regarder son dossier. Pour la première fois de la journée je me sentis utile !

(Deux heures plus tard)

Sam m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que Callen ne devait plus tarder. J'avais tellement hâte qu'il rentre enfin et que l'on puisse passer une soirée au CALME ! Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il avait volontairement omis de me dire que Becketer l'avait contacté et je me doutais bien que c'était pour ne pas m'inquiéter mais quand même ! Lorsque j'aperçus la voiture de Sam le déposer devant la maison, je me précipitai vers la porte que j'ouvris et me jetai dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression qu'il était parti pendant des mois !

-**Je devrais me faire arrêter plus souvent,** plaisanta Callen alors que je ne le lâchais plus.

**-Tu devrais te réjouir que je le prenne aussi bien, mais si tu veux savoir je suis aussi en colère contre toi, **lui assurai-je tout en le laissant entrer, **mais je t'aime tellement que j'arrive pas à te faire la tête.**

Cela faisait tellement de bien de sentir à nouveau son parfum que je ne le quittai plus Callen des yeux.

-S**inon tu te sens comment ?,** me demanda Callen.

Je levai au ciel, combien de fois m'avait-on posé cette question-là aujourd'hui ?

**-Je vais très bien, les agents de la CIA ont été très gentils avec moi et tout le monde m'a assez surprotégé pour aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Becketer ?**

Il me lança un regard noir avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Je m'assis en face de lui sur la table basse, attendant une quelconque réponse.

-**Si je dis que ce n'était pas pour t'inquiéter tu risques de mal le prendre non ?**

**-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu,** lui dis-je en me relevant**, je vais te chercher une bière !**

J'en profitai pour me remplir un saladier rempli de chips et lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon je surpris Callen en train de fouiller ou plutôt retourner mon sac à main.

**-Tu cherches une lime à ongles,** plaisantai-je en posant tout ce que j'avais dans les bras sur la table basse.

Il finit par en sortir quelque chose que je reconnus comme étant mon échographie.

**-Désolé mais ça m'intrigue**, me dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, **tu crois que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?**

**-J'en ai pas la moindre idée et personnellement ça m'est complètement égal. Tout ce que je demande c'est que plus tard il ne fasse pas le même métier que son père, ça m'évitera de m'inquiéter tous les jours !**

**-Compte sur moi pour l'en dissuader,** assura-t-il alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Rien ne valait une soirée au calme...


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je suis un peu en retard et je m'en excuse ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews:P et je vous laisse lire la suite !_

_Bisous et ne mangez pas trop de crêpes !_

…_..._

_(Un mois plus tard)_

En me réveillant ce matin, je savais que c'était une journée particulière pour moi. À partir d'aujourd'hui je pouvais crier sur les toits que j'étais enceinte. Par chance cela tombait un dimanche et par conséquent j'avais invité ma sœur à manger. J'attendais ce jour depuis tellement de temps et pourtant il était déjà 9h et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à trouver le courage de me lever. Callen était déjà levée, sûrement depuis pas mal de temps, et au fond j'espérais qu'il avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Mais ce n'était pas en restant au fin fond de mon lit que j'allais avoir la réponse. Je me motivais à me lever en pensant que j'allais voir ma sœur aujourd'hui et que j'allais enfin pouvoir tout lui dire ! Mais il y avait bien une autre personne à qui je comptais téléphoner pour tout lui dire : c'était mon père. Il n'était pas revenu depuis que j'étais avec Callen même s'il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le paysage. C'était motivée que je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers :

**-Où est le plus bel homme du monde ?**

J'entendis un rire provenant de la cuisine.

-**Oui je suis d'excellente humeu**r, avouai-je alors que Callen entra dans mon champ de vision, **et je crois même que je meurs de faim, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.**

**-Tant mieux parce que je t'ai attendu et il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.**

Aïe, je craignais déjà le pire. Je le suivis dans la cuisine et commençai à me préparer un chocolat chaud.

-**Tu vas me crier dessus ?**, m'inquiétais-je.

-**Normalement non, à moins que tu ais quelque chose à me dire ?**

-P**our une fois je n'ai absolument rien à me rapprocher, **lui assurai-je alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui, **je t'écoute.**

**-A partir d'aujourd'hui tu as interdiction d'aller dans la future chambre.**

**-Quoi ? Tu crois sérieusement que je en vais pas y aller pendant que tu as le dos tourné ?**

-**J'ai le plaisir de te dire que pendant que tu dormais j'ai eu tout le temps d'installer une serrure avec une clé,** m'informa-t-il alors que j'entamais une deuxième tartine.

Je pris un air faussement choqué même si je trouvais son initiative trop mignonne.

-**Tu vas vraiment tout faire son tenir compte de mon avis ?**

**-Oui et si tu pouvais me laisser des tartines se serait cool, on est ensemble depuis un an je commence à te connaître. Mais si tu as des suggestions à faire c'est maintenant.**

**-Pas tout rose si c'est une fille et pas tout bleu si c'est un garçon. De toute façon je suis sûr que tu demanderas l'avis de Sam alors je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.**

Callen stoppa tout mouvement et me regarda avec attention. Je pouvais déjà voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-**J'ai décidé d'appeler mon père ce matin pour tout lui dire**, lui dis-je guettant une quelconque réaction, **et je pense qu'il viendra sûrement nous rendre visite.**

Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet mais plutôt alarmé. En même temps j'avais frappé fort la première fois avec ma mère.

**-Mon père est tout l'opposé de ma mère, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter,** lui assurai-je en posant ma main sur mon bras, **il est juste professeur à l'université. Tu sais quoi je vais l'appeler tout de suite comme ça tu verras.**

Mon père n'avait vraiment rien à avoir avec ma mère, je me demandais souvent comment ils avaient pu vivre ensemble pendant 15 ans. Je revins m'asseoir avec le téléphone alors que Callen fixait son assiette. Je mis le haut-parleur pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte que Robert Brown n'était pas un monstre.

-**Robert Brown, bonjour ?**

**-Papa c'est moi,** lui répondis-je.

**-Rose ! Comment tu vas ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles aussi tôt un dimanche !**

**-Je vais bien merci et toi ? Les cours à l'université ?**

**-Ça se passe bien, cette année c'est pas des lumières mais bon il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Alors que puis-je pour toi ?**

**-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important donc à ta place je me poserais sur une chaise.**

**-Mon dieu, on dirait que tu vas m'annoncer que t'es enceinte !**

Mauvaise blague. C'était typique de mon père de dire ça sauf que pour une fois il avait raison ! Devant mon silence, la réaction de mon père vint rapidement :

-**Non attend c'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu ! Lucy !**

**-C'est ma belle-mère,** chuchotai-je à Callen devant son air interrogateur.

-**Lucy je vais être grand-père ! Rose j'ai bien compris ?**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car j'entendis ma belle-mère arrivait :

-**Julia attend un troisième enfant ?**, demanda-t-elle.

-**Mais non c'est Rose ! Avant que je n'explose de joie, tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps **?, questionna mon père d'une voix tremblante.

**-Trois mois.**

Il y eut beaucoup de bruit et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de mon père. C'est dans ces moments qu'il me manquait le plus.

-**Coucou Rose, c'est Lucy ! Je devrais pas te le dire mais ton père est en train de verser sa petite larme ! En tout cas félicitations à toi et au papa qui doit être dans les parages je suppose !**

J'adorais ma belle-mère. Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, elle était morte de peur. Elle n'avait jamais voulu remplacer ma mère, loin de là. Mon père finit par reprendre ses esprits et m'assura qu'il allait me rendre visite dans les prochains mois. Il demanda aussi comment allait Callen car même s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu, il le considérait presque déjà comme son gendre. Notre conversation dura encore une vingtaine de minutes et avant de raccrocher il me glissa un petit « je t'aime » qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

**-Je crois que t'avais raison,** me dit Callen alors qu'il m'apportait un mouchoir, **ton père n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ta mère.**

(Trois heures plus tard)

La table et le repas étaient prêts, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : ma sœur ! J'étais tellement pressé de lui dire !

**-Je crois qu'il arrive !, **m'annonça à Callen, **ta sœur va se douter de quelque chose à la minute où tu vas ouvrir la port**e, dit-il alors que j'avais un grand sourire.

-J**'ai réussi à lui cacher pendant trois mois, alors dix minutes c'est du gâteau !**

J'ouvris la porte et j'eus le plaisir de voir mon filleul me sauter dans les bras. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je en l'avais pas vu et je crois que je lui avais manqué.

-**Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai fais samedi dernier ! Papa m'a emmené à un vrai match c'était juste trop bien,** s'exclama-t-il en sautillant sur place.

-J**ules dépêches-toi de rentrer il fait froid et je n'ai aucune envie que Lily tombe malade**, déclara ma sœur qui arrivait derrière lui avec ma nièce dans les bras.

Je les laissai tous entrer alors que mon filleul continuait de raconter son match. Je connaissais tous les détails sans même y avoir été. Personne ne put en placer une jusqu'à que je lui descende son cahier de coloriages et ses crayons de couleur.

-**J'ai téléphoné à papa ce matin et il te passe le bonjour**, dis-je à ma sœur.

-**Depuis quand tu téléphones à Papa toi ? Non parce que tu donnes rarement des nouvelles, t'attends toujours que l'on t'appelle.**

Callen tentait tant bien que mal de gardait son sérieux alors que ma sœur commençait à se poser des questions.

**-Oula, je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose, **s'exclama-t-elle, q**u'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Comment faisait-elle ? Je pouvais rarement cacher quelque chose à ma sœur et je venais d'en avoir encore une fois la preuve.

**-Mais comment tu fais ?,** m'indignai-je.

**-Je sais très bien la tête que tu tires quand tu mens et avec Callen qui tente désespérément de ne pas rire je ne peux pas passer à côté.**

**-Crache le morceau Brown,** m'encouragea mon beau-frère.

Je n'avais même pas encore sorti l'apéro et je ou plutôt nous devions passer aux aveux. Je n'avais pas peur de le dire mais je voulais surtout voir la tête de ma sœur.

-**D'accord il faut que je dise quelque chose. Ma chère sœur j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu vas être tata !**

L'information monta très vite à son cerveau puisqu'elle courut dans mes bras.

-**Ma petite sœur va être maman,** s'écria-t-elle.

**-Saches que je te soutiens,** assura mon beau-frère à Callen, **un seul conseil : si jamais tu comprends pas pourquoi elle s'énerve c'est que tout va bien.**

Avoir une grande sœur, c'était génaiel.


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou !_

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard (une semaine quand même!) mais être à la fac' ce n'est pas de tout repos ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et encore désolé:)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Trois mois plus tard au hangar à bateaux)_

-**Donc si j'ai bien compris, nous avons un adolescent de seize ans qui se balade tout seul dans Los Angeles avec une bombe et son meilleur ami refuse de nous parler. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?**, demandai-je au reste de l'équipe.

Le silence qui suivit m'indiqua que non et je pris une profonde respiration avant de me lever de ma chaise. Le temps pressait et il était temps d'aller un peu secouer son ami qui attendait dans un edes salles .

-**Bon bah je vais aller discuter cinq minutes avec...c'est quoi déjà son nom ?**, demandai-je.

**-Travis Bloom**, articula Deeks, **le parfait représentant d'un ado en crise.**

Même pas peur ! Il suffisait juste de savoir comment parler à un ado et d'après mes souvenirs c'était l'un de mes premiers cours de psychologie. En entrant dans la salle, Travis, avachie sur sa chaise et les bras croisés, m'ignora royalement.

**-C'est pas la peine de vous asseoir, je ne dirai rien,** déclara-t-il alors que je venais seulement de m'asseoir.

**-T'imagine même pas le nombre de personnes qui me disent ça ! Tout ce que je sais sur tout c'est que tu t'appelles Travis Bloom alors je pense que tu pourrais commencer par m'en dire un peu plus sur toi**, proposai-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Il préféra me lancer un regard noir qui ne m'impressionnait guère. Je me penchai pour attraper son dossier et lui lança :

**-C'est pas grave, j'ai toujours aimé lire.**

Je plongeai donc dans ma « lecture » voyant bien que Travis ne cessait de me jeter quelques regards. Un détail m'intrigua car il s'agissait d'un sujet que je maîtrisais parfaitement.

**-Cela fait combien de temps que tes parents ont entamé une procédure de divorce ?**

-**Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?,** me rétorqua-t-il piqué au vif.

**-Les miens ont mis deux ans pour divorcer, avouai-je alors que je continuais de lire son dossier, je me suis toujours demandé si c'était toujours aussi long. Les tiens aussi ne s'entendent pas ?**

**-Vous dites ça juste pour me faire parler**, rétorqua-t-il.

Je posai son dossier et le regardai droit dans les yeux :

**-C'est là que tu te trompes. Je sais ce que ça fait de voir son père faire sa valise, de ne pas le voir pendant des semaines et de devoir s'occuper de sa mère. Mais tu vois pour moi le plus dire c'était à Noël. Moi je le fêtais avec ma mère mais je savais que mon père était sûrement tout seul chez lui, sans ses enfants. Personne ne peut comprendre tant qu'il n'a pas connu ce sentiment et je suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je parle.**

Je pensais sincèrement ce que je venais de dire, je n'avais pas souffert de la séparation de mes parents mais l'absence de mon père m'avait anéanti. Travis semblait réfléchir à tout ce que je venais de dire et je savais qu'il allait craquer.

**-Avec le temps on s'habitue ?**, me demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Est-ce que je m'étais habitué au divorce de mes parents ? Je crois bien mais il avait laissé des marques .

**-Disons qu'une fois qu'on a sa propre famille ça passe mieux,** avouai-je, **tu crois pas que tu devrais nous dire où trouver cette bombe ? Tes parents ont sûrement assez de soucis comme ça non ? Tu as le droit de leur en vouloir quand ils se cherchent des ennuis mais je suis sûr qu'ils veulent avant tout que tu réussisses dans ta vie.**

Pour une fois je n'avais pas l'impression d'être en train de manipuler un suspect mais plutôt de parler à une personne qui avait besoin d'aide.

-**J'accepte mais je ne veux parler qu'à vous.**

Je sentais la pression retombait tout doucement et je me calai contre le dossier de la chaise pour écouter son histoire.

_(Dans la soirée)_

Grâce aux indications de Travis, la bombe fut rapidement localisée pour le plus grand soulagement d'Hetty. Je suis donc rentré chez moi plus tôt car depuis quelques semaines j'étais exempté de toute paperasse. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me disais qu'être enceinte présentait vraiment des avantages. J'étais tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil en train de feuilleter le dictionnaire des prénoms que j'avais emprunté à ma sœur. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à cette idée et par conséquent je n'avais que très peu d'idée qui était principalement des idées de fille sauf que c'était un garçon ! En prenant la nouvelle Callen s'était retenu de sauter de joie mais j'avais bien vu qu'il était fier. Moi tant qu'il allait bien c'était le principal. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait autre chose qui tracassait Callen : la visite de mon père. Son avion avait atterri dans l'après-midi et il passait la soirée chez ma sœur. Même s'il ne disait rien, je sentais bien qu'il avait une légère appréhension.

-**Je suis rentré !**

Callen apparut dans le salon, fatigué mais apparemment soulagé d'être rentré. Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser et jeta un regard perplexe à mon livre.

**-Tu m'as l'air très inspiré !,** se moqua-t-il, **je meurs de faim !**

-**En rentrant je suis passée chercher à manger, tout est dans la cuisine. Je pourrais me lever pour y aller mais je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt bien ici.**

Pendant que l'amour de ma vie était parti dans la cuisine, je continuais à lire tous les prénoms possible et imaginable. Je finis par souffler d'exaspération ce qui fit sourire Callen qui arriva avec les assiettes.

-**C'est pas drôle, **m'exclamai-je, t**on fils sera là dans trois mois et on n'a toujours pas trouvé de prénom ! Avec une fille on n'aurait pas eu ce problème , on l'aurait appelé Anna ou Amy, mais là je ne trouve pas.**

**-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais que ma fille porte le prénom de ma mère ou de ma sœur.**

**-Ose me dire que tu n'y avais pas pensé**, le défiai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi.

Il devait se passer un million de chose dans sa tête mais il préféra ne rien dire à part un petit « Je t'aime » qui me fit fondre sur place.

_(Deux heures plus tard)_

En passant le pas de la porte pour aller me coucher, je remarquais que Callen semblait contrarié. Comme d'habitude, il ne me disait pas quand ça n'allait pas mais je commençais à le connaître.

-J**e connais cette tête et c'est pas bon signe** !, lui dis-je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, q**u'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Rien.**

**-Mais bien sûr, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas alors pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ?**

Il restait debout et évitait de me regarder, le comportement typique d'un Callen contrarié.

-**Comment on va faire pour expliquer à notre fils que je n'ai pas de prénom **?, me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Notre conversation de toue à l'heure l'avait un peu retourné et je comprenais pourquoi il évitait le dictionnaire des prénoms comme la peste. Je me demandais comment je n'avais pas pu y penser. Je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'obliger à me regarder :

-**Premièrement le problème ne se posera pas tout de suite car ton fils t'appellera Papa et lorsqu'il posera la question, on lui dira la vérité. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour ça, **lui assurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras, il y a autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Il m'assura que non et alla se coucher. Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre mais apparemment notre discussion n'était pas terminée :

**-Si en faites j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander : pourquoi tu ne parles jamais du divorce de tes parents ?**

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question et après la journée d'aujourd'hui c'était sûrement le dernier sujet dont j'avais envie de parler.

-**Je n'aime pas et je ne veux pas en parler, encore moins ce soir,** répondis-je fermement à ma plus grande surprise.

On a tous des points faibles et Callen venait tout juste d'en découvrir un.

**-Tu m'as toujours forcé à te parler quand quelque chose n'allait pas, tu viens même de le faire, alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de savoir ?**

J'étais allongée à côté de lui et fixais le plafond. Il n'avait pas complètement tort mais ce soir je ne pouvais.

**-Un jour je t'en parlerai mais je préfère que tu rencontres mon père en ignorant certaines choses pour le moment**, lui dis-je alors que je m'étais retournée pour lui faire face, **et puis il va me falloir plusieurs heures pour tout te raconter,** avouai-je.

Il me prit simplement dans ses bras, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment.


	11. Chapter 11

_(Le lendemain)_

En sortant de la voiture, je ne tenais plus en place tellement j'avais envie de voir mon père. Je ne pouvais pas en dire de même pour Callen qui semblait mal à l'aise. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui car il se rendra vite compte que mon père était un homme tout à fait normal par rapport à ma mère. En arrivant sur le pas de la porte, l'image de ma mère me revint en mémoire.

**-Petite pensée pour ta mère,** ironisa Callen en arrivant derrière moi.

C'était petit mais drôle. J'allais toquer à la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un petit garçon qui courut dans mes bras et qui hurlait que sa mère avait prévu de la mousse au chocolat en dessert ! Je finis par passer le pas de la porte et lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon j'aperçus enfin mon père ! J'étais tellement contente de le voir et lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras j'avais l'intention d'être encore une petite fille. Mon père m'assura que j'étais splendide et que je lui avais manqué mais très vite son attention se porta sur Callen.

**-Enfin je rencontre le fameux Callen,** s'exclama mon père en allant lui serrer la main, **à croire que ma fille avait peur de me présenter !**

**-Les présentations avec maman m'ont refroidi**, avouai-je alors que je voyais Callen se détendre.

**-Parce qu'il a déjà rencontré ta mère **?, s'étonna mon père, **mon pauvre je suis vraiment désolé.**

**-Papa ça reste notre mère**, intervint ma sœur alors que nous allions nous mettre à table.

-**Sauf que je suis le seul homme à l'avoir supporter pendant 20 ans donc j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux ! **

Je voyais mon beau-frère jubilait alors que ma belle-mère Lucy se sentait un peu de mal.

**-Alors comment tu vas ?**, me demanda-t-elle.

**-Parfaitement bien, je regrette un peu de ne peux plus rentrer dans mes tailleurs mais bon...**

**-Et toi Callen, psychologiquement parlant, c'est pas trop dur** ?, plaisanta mon beau-frère en me regardant en coin.

Callen semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre, hésitant entre dire le fond de sa pensée ou emballer la vérité. Mon père se pencha pour lui dire :

-J**'ai toujours trouvé qu'entre mes deux filles, Rose avait le pire caractère.**

**-J'adhère totalement à cette idée,** s'exclama ma sœur en levant son verre.

Bien sûr qu'elle adorait à cette idée, c'était toujours moi qui me faisais prendre lorsque l'on faisait des bêtises.

**-Disons qu'elle est fidèle à elle-même,** répondit Callen avec un grand sourire.

Ben voyons ! C'était une manière détournée de dire qu'il m'arrivait parfois d'être un peu compliquée à vivre. Je préférais de ne pas répliquer mais je le gardais bien en mémoire. Le déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et je pus constater que mon père appréciait Callen. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais heureuse et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi. J'étais amoureuse d'une personne fantastique et j'allais être maman même si j'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser. J'étais également fière de montrer à Callen que j'avais un père normal et qu'il ne fallait pas rester focaliser sur ma mère.

_(Dans la soirée)_

J'étais tellement pressée d'entendre ce que Callen avait à dire. La journée avait été parfaite pour moi et j'avais l'impression d'avoir montré à Callen ce que c'était une famille. En passant le pas de la porte, je m'empressai de lui demander :

**-Alors entre mon père et ma mère ?**

**-Tu es sûr qu'ils ont été mariés ?,** plaisanta-t-il alors que je retirais mon manteau.

**-Oh oui pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire**, dis-je en insistant sur la fin de la phrase, **je suis tellement contente que tout se soit bien passé !**

**-Pour bien terminer il faut que je te montre quelque chose,** déclara-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur alors qu'il m'emmenait vers l'escalier. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il voulait me montrer jusqu'à que nous arrivions devant la future chambre.

**-Tu vas enfin me la montrer ?**, m'exclamai-je en souriant de plus en plus.

Il sortit la clé et la fit tourner dans la serrure. Je sautillais sur place à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir la voir !

-**Ferme les yeux et interdiction de tricher **!, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je lui promis que non et ferma les yeux. Il me tenait les mains fermement et me fit avançait tout doucement dans la pièce.

-**Prête ?**

**-J'attends ça depuis trois mois !**

**-Alors ouvre les yeux.**

Je les ouvris et il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser. Il n'y avait pas de bleu mais du marron chocolat et du blanc. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux, l'ambiance dans la chambre était calme, paisible. Je l'avais définitivement adoptée. C'était dans ces moments-là que je réalisais ce qui était en train de m'arriver.

**-Tout le monde l'a déjà vu : Sam, Deeks, Kensi, ta sœur et sans me vouloir me vanter ils ont tous adoré. **

**-Elle est sublime**, murmurai-je, **magnifique, encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai pas de mots Callen, je l'adore.**

J'étais touchée par le fait qu'il ait passé du temps dans cette chambre. Je m'approchai du berceau et put voir qu'il y avait déjà une bonne dizaine de peluches à l'intérieur. Je mis à penser à mes parents qui avaient dû faire la même chose pour ma naissance, à la chambre de mon filleul lorsqu'il était encore bébé. J'ai toujours trouvé magique le moment où j'allais le chercher quand il venait tout juste de se réveiller et qu'il m'accueillait avec un grand sourire. Je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour que mon fils puisse grandir dans une vraie et que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne sera jamais tout seul.

(_Trois mois plus tard)_

J'étais assise dans le salon, montre en main. Je ne me préparais pas à un marathon, loin de là, mais j'étais plutôt en train de calculer le nombre de minutes entre chaque contraction. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais en avoir besoin j'aurais bien rigolé, sauf que là j'étais loin de plaisanter. Il était déjà 21h et Callen n'était pas encore rentré ce qui m'inquiétai encore plus. Je tentais de rester calme en me disant qu'il n'allait pas tarder mais c'était peine perdue. Je savais que la naissance de mon fils n'était plus qu'une histoire d'heure et l'angoisse commençait tout doucement à monter. J'avais déjà descendu toutes mes affaires, mon manteau était prêt et j'avais même déjà enfilé mes chaussures. Lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer je poussai un soupir de soulagement, vite coupé par une contraction.

**-Rose c'est moi ! Je prends juste une douche et je repars, on a une livraison de drogue à intercepter.**

**Petite minute ! Il venait de dire qu'il repartait ?**

**-Tu peux pas retourner travailler**, lui dis-je alors que je me levai pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine, e**nfin si tu peux mais faut que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital avant.**

Vu sa tête, j'avais l'impression de lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle du siècle. Il semblait à la fois étonné, angoissé, stupéfié ce qui était loin de me rassurer.

-**Tu te doutais bien que ça allait un jour ou l'autre **?, m'exclamai-je devant son air ahuri.

**-Tes affaires...**

**-Dans le salon, tout est déjà prêt, tu n'as plus qu'à aller les mettre dans la voiture, et surtout c'est pas le moment de paniquer !**


End file.
